hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou
Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou (チョウライ゠ホイコーロ, Chōrai Hoikōro) is the Third Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's third wife, Tang Zhao Li.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 He is currently in alliance with the Xi-Yu Family, one of the three great Mafia families in Kakin's underworld.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Appearance Zhang Lei is a short,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 bald man with squarish eyes and bags under them. His appearance resembles that of a Chinese monk. He appears to have no eyebrows, with lines departing from the bridge of his nose arching over his eyes. Above each of them are three dark dots in a column, with the biggest at the base. He has a dark pencil mustache, a very square chin, and elongated earlobes. Though in later chapters he no longer has elongated earlobes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 Personality According to Shimano, Zhang Lei is tolerant and generous enough to start a negotiation, implying that he is a diplomatic man. He seems to be a pacifist to some degree as he avoids killing but does not hesitate in the slightest if it comes down to it. He can also be kind and cruel at the same time. He indeed treated Queen Oito and Kurapika with respect and courtesy, and declared that he is not participating in the contest because he wishes to. Nonetheless, he has no qualms about allying himself with the Mafia to gain more muscle for the succession contest. This is because he believes that a true king ought to be able to make use of both the light and the dark side of society. By his own admission, he has a tendency to worry more about what happens after he becomes king than about the hurdles to reach the crown.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 In Tubeppa's opinion, he takes too much pleasure in luxury and excess.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Plot Succession Contest arc partake in the opening ceremony]] Zhang Lei participates in the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, thinking he will win the Succession War while saluting the cheering crowd. He also takes part in a formal event. Like the rest of his family, he resides in the 1st deck of the Black Whale 1. During the party, his Guardian Spirit Beast is revealed. Sometime during the ceremony, Zhang Lei asks his father about the conditions for becoming king. Nasubi answers his question by simply saying that the one sole survivor will be the official successor of the throne. He finds out about what happened to Prince Woble's bodyguards and that only two of them are still alive. Zhang Lei finds it absurd that someone would go after the baby first of all princes. He concludes that whoever wiped them out would've killed their own as well in order to avoid any suspicion since the bodyguards that were assigned to the 14th Prince all belonged to other queens. After that, one of his men informs him about the Guardian Spirit Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 He later surmises that Prince Benjamin has sent the bodyguards to spy on all the other princes after Kurapika's announcement regarding the beasts. Zhang Lei thinks that is the best time to learn about the Guardian Spirit Beasts. Zhang Lei is one of three Princes to try and get in contact with KurapikaHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 and is the one that Kurapika talks with first due to Shimano's tampering. Zhang Lei compliments Kurapika for choosing him over Benjamin, after a brief discussion Zhang Lei gets to the point about wanting information about Nen and gives him permission to enter his room. Kurapika accepts the invitation on the condition that Queen Oito and Prince Woble come along as well to which Zhang Lei accepts. When Shimano is asked why Zhang Lei was connected first instead of Benjamin, Shimano answers that she wanted to ensure her own safety because of her fear of Benjamin and because she views Zhang Lei as kind yet cruel, but they could use that to their advantage if they're careful. Arriving in Zhang Lei's room, he welcomes Kurapika and Queen Oito and offers them bottled water. Jumping into things Kurapika explains a little information about Nen and Zhang Lei surmises that's what the emergency announcement earlier was about. Kurapika then states that the information he has may affect the outcome of the Succession War. Zhang Lei inquires if where they are now is an appropriate place, as Coventoba, a soldier for Benjamin, and Slakka, a spy for Queen Duazul, each stand on either side of him. Although Prince Zhang Lei doesn't mind continuing the conversation, he realizes that Kurapika has also been contacted by Prince Benjamin and Prince Tubeppa and an appointment as well afterward. So the meeting is cut short and since Prince Woble lacks manpower due to a Spirit Beast attack, Prince Zhang Lei offers his bodyguards Sakata and Hashito to help guard them until the time of the next dinner banquet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Zhang Lei agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 He sends his bodyguard Tenftory who is ordered by the Prince to take note who makes contact with Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 A member of the Buor Family reveals that Prince Zhang Lei has ties to the Xi-Yu Family, which are one of the 3 biggest Mafia families from Kakin that are on board the ship. The following day, while Zhang Lei is having dinner, a coin drops to the floor. He initially believes it to belong to one of his bodyguards, but they tell him it just appeared out of thin air. Coventoba picks it up and hands it to the prince, who examines it, without telling him it was the work of his Guardian Spirit Beast, which had also produced a coin, currently in the soldier's pocket, the day before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 In the morning, another coin drops. Coventoba explains to Zhang Lei that conjured objects either replicate the functions of their physical counterparts or are endowed with supernatural abilities. Since no coin like those seems to exist, he surmises it serves as a catalyst for a supernatural effect once certain conditions are met, which leads the prince to comment that Coventoba does not know anything about it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the day of the banquet, Prince Zhang Lei is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 After Tenftory is initiated by Kurapika, he reports back to Zhang Lei, who offers him the second coin created by his Guardian Spirit Beast as a reward, unaware that the first was taken by Coventoba.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 He reflects that the coins are supposed to be handed out as awards and that they will reveal their power only after he becomes king and spreads them throughout the country, which would make his intellect his only weapon during the succession war. He, therefore, heads to Onior Longbao's room to find out more about Nen, who recommends he waits while he gathers more information on the subject from his underlings. Zhang Lei's Employees Abilities & Powers Being one of the eldest princes, Zhang Lei possesses significant political influences and assets to help him win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Zhang Lei received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to protect him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It resembles the ''dharmachakra'' (☸) and it is one of the least threatening and obscene-looking Guardian Spirit Beasts. It is a Conjurer with the compound type ability to produce a coin from its mouth every day. The owner of a coin will gain various abilities after fulfilling certain conditions. Its value increases over time. Zhang Lei estimates that the coins ought to be handed out and will manifest their power once he is king, making him ironclad when it happens, but is useless to him before that point. Coventoba, on the other hand, guessed that the coins should be swapped for something, presumably by being inserted in the Guardian Spirit Beast's mouth. Quotes * (To Kurapika) "We're siblings. We're not in conflict of our own desire." * "It reflects my personality to a sickening degree - how I worry more about what happens '''after' I take the throne, long before I get there."'' * "I'm counting on you... father." Trivia * The flowering plant motif in the coins spit by Zhang Lei's Guardian Spirit Beast is the ''Houttuynia cordata'' (known as yúxīng cǎo 魚腥草, "fishy-smell herb" in Chinese and as dokudami "poison blocking plant" in Japanese)—a plant native to some parts of Asia, that grows in moist, shady places and has culinary and pharmacological uses. In some places, it's an alien and highly invasive weed species difficult to eradicate. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Chourai Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers